deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big the Cat vs Bowser Jr.
Big the Cat VS Bowser Jr is a what if Death Battle Description Mario vs. Sonic! These two goofy, side characters that are hated by the fans who don't usually like to fight finally face off to decide who is more annoying! Beginning Boomstick: Mario and Sonic, two of the most popular video game franchises ever. It's a shame they've ever came up with characters like these two. Wiz: Bowser Jr., Prince of the Koopas Boomstick: And Big, the Cat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Big Boomstick: You know, you hate him, it's the character nobody likes, it's Big! Wiz: Big is kinda like the Yamcha of Sonic. No wait, he IS the Yamcha of Sonic! Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, let's get this over with. Wiz: Alright, here we go. Hailing from Cat Country... Boomstick: We're talking about Big, right? Because this sounds like a Six Flags area reject... Wiz: I know, but we got to roll with it. Anyway, Big and Froggy, yes he has a pet frog, are best friends and love to fish. They were fishing one day, but when Froggy ate a Chaos Emerald. Boomstick: And grew a tail! Frog tails! Wiz: Ugh! After Froggy grew a tail, Big went after Froggy and pulled him out of the water in some of the worst gameplay ever. Wiz: You'd be shocked to know Boomstick, but Big is actually a very capable fighter. Boomstick: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Wiz: Big is able to take down hoards of evil robots easily and managed to damage Metal Madness, the final boss of Sonic Heroes. Boomstick: Big's main attack is his Belly Flop, where he stops injustice with his big fat belly. I bet Big's like, "You stop right there or I'll use my belly!" Wiz: Big also has a fishing rod, which he can use to lift objects like a gigantic spiked ball. Jesus, what was SEGA thinking? Boomstick: He can also resist pain for a couple of seconds, sort of like Nolan Bane, but better or worse, I can't tell. Wiz: Big can also spindash, thought probably not as fast as the other Sonic characters, because you know, his amazing belly of justice. Boomstick: Big is also immune to poison and electricity, can run pretty fast and can swim. Wiz: Also, Big is pretty smart, and knows how to use technology. He can easily pilot a robotic suit and can activate it quickly. He knows how to use missiles, fly, you name it, he could possible do it. Boomstick: Big has also many achievements, like damaging Metal Overlord, tanked a spindash from Silver Sonic and didn't feel anything, and killed an army of robots with ONE spindash! Wiz: However, Big is very dumb, and can be manipulated easier than Knuckles. Boomstick: This cat is one heck of a monster though! Big: Froggy! Where are yooou? Bowser Jr. Wiz: Born under the feared King Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only confirmed son considering that Nintendo deconfirmed the Koopalings being Bowser's kids. Boomstick: "They're just his minions" Bullshit! Wiz: Even so, it's unknown how Bowser Jr. was born. Boomstick: Here comes the fanfiction.... Wiz: Bowser Jr. was first tasked by Bowser to kidnap Peach on Delfino Island while Mario, Toadsworth and Peach were taking a vacation there. Boomstick: Screw Luigi! Today it's just me, my babe, and some old guy I don't even know! Wiz: To kidnap Peach, Bowser Jr. took the guise of Shadow Mario and kidnapped her right in front of Mario's eyes. Boomstick: No wonder Mario's fat. Wiz: He's not fat! Anyway, after a long chase through the Island, Mario caught up to it at an amusement park where Bowser Jr. took off his disguise, made a long speech saying Peach is his mom though they have no biological connection, and faced him in a Bowser robot. Boomstick: But he got his ass kicked, and ran away like a pussy to a volcano, where he and his dad got their asses kicked in a hot tub. WTF? Wiz: Anyway, Bowser Jr. has a variety of weapons up his disposal. He has Red Koopa Shells, Bomb-Ombs, a hammer, and his paintbrush. Boomstick: Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush can create life with an instant swish, or he can cause his foe to trip with some of the paint's ink or whatever it's called. Wiz: Bowser Jr. also has claws, can shoot fireballs, and can spin around in his shell for a short time. Bowser Jr. also carries around Mecha-Koopas, though they are slow and can be thrown back at him. Boomstick: But unlike this father, Bowser Jr. does most of his fighting inside his Clown Car. In it, it comes with boxing gloves that can destroy solid brick with ease, a sharp fork, a buzzsaw, and two large drills used to kill his enemies! I like it! Wiz: And last but not least is his Sonic Roar. This ability helps him shrink his enemies for a minute, and that's about it. Boomstick: But for a little guy, he's done some very impressive feats. He's tanked an explosion, survived two great falls, one that knocked his father unconscious. He also conquered the Baseball Kingdom with a little help from Bowser and used a Bullet Bill to fly all the way to London from the Stonehenge???? Wiz: Mario feats are kind of bizarre. Boomstick: However, he's not perfect. He's cocky, arrogant, a whiney brat, he depends on his father to do all the work, and if he machine blows up, he's going with it! Wiz: But can Bowser Jr. defeat Big the Cat? Let's find out. Bowser Jr.: Heh heh heh! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bowser Jr. was flying around on his Clown Copter near Angel Island, looking for the Master Emerald, which would give him and his father ultimate power. Bowser Jr.: He he he! As soon as I find this emerald, Dad will give me a super duper promotion! Just then, Bowser Jr. ran into something, causing him and his Clown Car to crash land, causing the Clown Copter he has been using for a long time to explode, but BJ was not harmed. Suddenly, he saw a big shadow in front of him. Bowser Jr.: What the... Standing in front of him, a gigantic purple cat looked at him with a confused face. Big: Hello sir, how can I help you? Bowser Jr.: You were the one I ran into! Scram, before I turn your fur into a carpet! Froggy, Big's pet, watched from a distance as Big was arguing with a turtle brat. Big: Oh, that's not nice. You sound like a minion from Dr. Eggman. I have to stop you. Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah, bring it on, tubby! Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgGT6fdxRi0 Bowser Jr. pulls out some Mecha Koopas and throws them at Big, who catches them, not sure what they would do. Suddenly, they explode, sending the gigantic furball flying back. Big: Those are bad toys! Bowser Jr.: Here's more, you loser! Bowser Jr. starts chucking more Mecha Koopas, in which Big pulls out his umbrella and smacks them back at BJ, who tosses them back. The two got into a bomb war until Big the Cat ran out of the time and had to block the explosion with his umbrella. Bowser Jr. then kicks a Bomb-Omb at Big the Cat, who tosses it aside and charges at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. was surprised to see how fast his opponent was and before he knew it, he was picked up by his tail and was swung around. Bowser Jr.: Ah, put me down! HELP! Big the Cat swung him around and around and threw him into a tree, causing Bowser Jr. to go head over heels into a tree, hurting his head. Bowser Jr.: You've made me angry, you stupid cat! Now taste my fury! Bowser Jr. ran up to Big the Cat and rapidly punched and kicked his opponent. He clawed and punched and did his best. Bowser Jr. then looks up and expects his foe to feel the power of the Koopa Prince. Instead, Big the Cat looked at him and asked. Big: Is it my turn? Bowser Jr.: Uh oh. Big the Cat threw a powerful punch at Bowser Jr.'s stomach, sending the Koopa Prince flying back and landing head over heels on the sand, which Bowser Jr. got up and spat sand out of his mouth. Bowser Jr.: Why won't you give up! Big: I don't know. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdaL0RZLIGs Bowser Jr. then sees Big charge at him again, causing him to run up a hill. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but it was no use as Big the Cat kicked him in the rear end, flipping Bowser Jr. head over heels onto a hill. Bowser Jr.: Getting up close is a bad idea. I got to trick him! Bowser Jr. then placed a Bomb-Omb near a bush, and quickly hid behind a bush. He heard loud footsteps coming, which were Big's footsteps. Bowser Jr. then expected an explosion to happen and his opponent dead, but he didn't. Big: Why are you hiding in a bush? A bee could sting you! Bowser Jr.: But..I...I...I put the bomb there! You were supposed to die! No matter, I have a plan B! Bowser Jr. shot a fireball at Big, burning some of Big's fur as Bowser Jr. ran out of the way and tried to find his Clown Copter, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Big was putting some water on his wound and pulled out his fishing rod. Big: That was not nice! Bowser Jr.: You want to see not nice? Here it is, you big oaf! Bowser Jr. pulled out some hammers and chucked them at Big the Cat, who blocked them with his Parasol. He then pulled out his Fishing Rod and caught Bowser Jr. by the bib, pulling the Koopa Kid over to Big's location and Big hit him with his tail, causing some of Bowser Jr.'s teeth to fall out as he was sent flying into a tree. Bowser Jr.: I'm telling my dad on you! Bowser Jr. then shoots another fireball from his mouth, but this time Big moved out the way. Bowser Jr. desperately chucked some hammers and kicked a bomb while the hammers were in the air. Big: Ooh, pretty hamm-OOF! Big the Cat got hit in the head with the hammers and then blown up by the Bomb-Omb, sending Big flying back into a tree. Big quickly grabbed the tree and slid down and charged up a Spin Dash. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. was laughing and chuckling, thinking that his weapons worked. Bowser Jr.: Yeah! I showed that cat who's boss! And I didn't even need-Huh? He saw Big the Cat charging up a Spin Dash and suddenly, he rocketed towards Bowser Jr., who barely dodged the attack that would've chopped him in half. Bowser Jr. then pulls out his paintbrush and paints a puddle, tripping Big the Cat, causing him to flop on the floor. Big: Oof! Bowser Jr.: Taste my fury! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxb7eHYfLm4 Bowser Jr. then transformed into Shadow Mario and started messing up Big's vision, causing the Cat to be blind with colors. Shadow Mario rapidly striked Big with his Paint Brush before uppercutting him in the jaw, sending Big flying out of the forest area and back into the beach. Shadow Mario teleported next to Big as Froggy was taking a nap. Big the Cat then got his vision back and saw Bowser Jr. walked towards Froggy. Quickly, Big grabbed some water with a bucket and rushed to wake Froggy up. Big: Froggy no! Big the Cat accidently threw the water at Shadow Mario, causing his paintbrush to lose its ink and reverting him back to normal Bowser Jr. Froggy was still asleep as Big gave Bowser Jr. an angry look. Big: No one tries to hurt Froggy and gets away with it! Bowser Jr. realized he was screwed and quickly ran as fast as he could to the Clown Copter as Big the Cat angrily ran after him. Bowser Jr. tried to repair the Clown Copter, but Big was too close behind, so he ran for the hills. Big: Come back here you felon! Bowser Jr. then ran backwards and tossed Mecha Koopas at Big, who swats them away in rage. Bowser Jr. then keeps running backwards and throws more Bombs at Big, who throws them back, causing Bowser Jr. to fly back and land on the ground as Big started charging up another Spin Dash. Bowser Jr.: No no no no! This can't be happening! I am the Koopa Prince! My dad will get you one day! Just you wait and se-AGH! Bowser Jr. was chopped in half by Big's spindash, causing Big to have a red fur color instead of purple. But Big could easily wash this off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr6UUhHTHoM Big: Well, at least Froggy's safe. No one messes with Froggy. Big then walks away from the area as Bowser is informed of his son's death, causing him to throw a tantrum. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy shit that was brutal! Show it again! Wiz: This was a close fight. While Bowser Jr. had the range advantage, was much smarter and had more weapons, but Big the Cat surprisingly took the rest. Boomstick: While Bowser Jr. took an explosion, Big the Cat took a spindash from Metal Sonic right to the stomach and wasn't harmed the slightest! Also, he can take hits from Metal Madness, who has the power to destroy whole cities! Wiz: Also, Big dominated in close range, and his amazing speed helped him get up close to Bowser Jr. and deliver the punishment Bowser Jr. in response could not counter, since he isn't very strong. He has had to use items to harm Mario, not his actually fists. Boomstick: Also, Big the Cat was MUCH stronger, able to take down a robotic army with just one spindash! Also, he one shotted one of Eggman's more powerful robots in the Archie Comics. Wiz: So in conclusion, Big the Cat trumped Bowser Jr. in subjects where the Koopa Prince had no way to counter. Boomstick: Looks like this problem was too Big for BJ to handle! Wiz: The winner is Big the Cat Next time on Death Battle ??: You thought the rest, now try the best! ???: Wario Time! WARIO VS RUFUS Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016